


Cold

by jihyos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyos/pseuds/jihyos
Summary: in which Mina always feels cold, and during winter it only gets worse. But her cub best friend Chaeyoung is there every time to keep her warm.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 32





	Cold

Mina always feels cold. Even the hottest of summers couldn't bring enough heat for her. That's why ever since, she's been wearing those cute blue mittens Jihyo had made for her. As a leader and a friend, she couldn't stand seeing Mina shiver so much.

And whenever Nayeon tells Mina to wear the thickest coats and jackets every time they go out when it's winter, Mina always listens. But she often forgets, so Jeongyeon is there to remind her. One time they all forgot to remind Mina, and she was a shivering mess.

Good thing Chaeyoung had an extra coat in hand. Mina calls the small cub her savior that day.

Even the fans have to spam Mina with comments about having to stay warm all the time whenever she posts on their Instagram. And the penguin couldn't feel thankful enough.

As soon as she went back to their dorm after buying some food outside, Mina sneakily went in Chaeyoung's room to share the food with her. The latter was thankful, though she didn't expect Mina actually left the dorm because she rarely goes out of her room.

"You bought a lot," Chaeyoung said while chewing which made Mina scold her for talking while eating. "As if Jeongyeon-unnie isn't the same." The cub rolled her eyes playfully while getting another piece of onigiri.

"Here," Mina grabbed the plastic bag she placed beside the bed and gave Chaeyoung a small bottle of iced coffee. The latter was taken aback, she was certain Mina never saw her drink iced coffee, and it was also her favorite one.

"How'd you know I drink this?" The cub's eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "I figured you'd be the one to get such a strong drink." Mina grinned at the thought of successfully buying Chaeyoung her favorite coffee. "Thank you, for this and the food." The latter gave Mina a soft smile, which in return made the penguin blush.

To say that Mina went back to her room that night would be a lie. The two spent the evening in each other's arms, talking about what the future could hold for them. Chaeyoung dosed off quickly, but Mina stayed awake to admire the younger's features.

It was an understatement to say that Chaeyoung is pretty. No, she's beautiful. Like God really took his time to sculpt such a striking woman. 

To be truthful, Chaeyoung wasn't really sleeping. So she could hear all of the things Mina said to her. Like how she's a masterpiece and everything about her is literally perfection. The cub couldn't help but smile, which Mina noticed quickly. But she made no comment and just laid her head on Chaeyoung's chest. Mina felt the latter's heartbeat speed up.

It was as if she felt something for the older girl. But Mina's not one to assume quickly. She too felt her own heartbeat pace up.

Moments have gone by in silence. It was as if the two were thinking deeply about each other. Mina figured that they'd just be wasting time if they stayed quiet so she decided to break the silence.

"Is there someone you like right now?" It caught Chaeyoung off-guard, but Mina doesn't really know what to do. She thought it's alright to ask because they're friends after all. It would help them know more about each other.

For a split second, Mina hoped it was her.

Chaeyoung sighed and gave Mina a sad smile. One would think the cub's a hopeless romantic.

"Dahyunnie," It was as if time had stopped. And fate has decided to pull them apart. It saddened Mina, to the point that Chaeyoung had to snap her back to her senses because she was staring at their group portrait hung on the wall.

"Are you alright?" Chaeyoung's gentle tone brought comfort to Mina.

"Yeah, I'm alright." The penguin gave Chaeyoung a sad smile. Chaeyoung was certain she said something that surely made Mina's mood shift. It almost made her cry inside.

"I'm going back to my room. You can have the onigiri and remaining cheese sticks," Mina stood up.

For another split second, she hoped Chaeyoung would grab her hand and pull her right back.

But no, she didn't.

After mumbling a 'good night' to the cub, Mina quietly walked back to her room and showered for a bit, before drying her hair and wearing her night clothes and lying down on her bed.

She obviously can't sleep.

The more she over thinks about what happened a while ago, the more she would want to cry herself to sleep.

Mina has felt cold again. Like someone forced her inside a freezer to die. The wind going in her open windows grew stronger. And soon she was being forced awake by her members.

\---

"Mina! Finally," said girl opened her eyes but immediately shut them close once the bright lights hit her eyes.

She sat up carefully, groaning several times before looking around at the people surrounding her. Mina frowned at their expressions.

"Do you even know how worried we were?" Jihyo crossed her arms and frowned at Mina, who just chuckled. "I'm sorry that happened." she pouted and Nayeon almost cried.

They all spent a few moments in silence, until a certain figure standing at the corner caught her eye. It was Chaeyoung, with her arms crossed and head down. Then a few moments later, they all heard someone sniffling and coughing.

"You know, this is the very first time I saw Chaeyoung cry." Jeongyeon whispered to Mina and the latter only sighed.

"You think she'll be alright?"

Jeongyeon put a hand on Mina's shoulder. "Of course she will be."

Hours have passed and everyone else but Chaeyoung have fallen asleep. They were still at the hospital since Mina can't leave yet. Chaeyoung was leaning at the wall near Mina and the only thing that can be heard was the snoring of their friends.

Both of them chuckled, but their eyes were looking at different things.

Silence, there was silence. Chaeyoung glanced at Mina. She smiled at the sleeping penguin and walked to her side. Then she gently placed her hand on top of Mina's.

For once, she felt the comfort that she wanted to feel.

There was nothing but silence and the beeping of machines.

\---

Mina was discharged a few hours later. They were sat in Jeongyeon's van and Mina and Chaeyoung sat together.

Dahyun sat beside Sana, and the van was filled with their laughter. The others occasionally joining in their conversation. But Chaeyoung dozed off, too tired to even open her eyes. Mina only looked at her fondly.

Even until they're back at their dorm, Chaeyoung insisted on sleeping beside Mina (to which the latter can't say no to) and offering her another blanket.

Needless to say, they both slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
